Let's Get Interactive (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Let's Get Interactive", Season 2, episode 10, 50th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Good Morning, What's That Smell? and The New Computer Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: You see, Doc Hogg is getting his office painted today, so he asked me to look after his stuff so that paint wouldn't get on it or anything. Bear: Um, by the way, if you ever do or see something that needs to be plugged in, why don't you get a grown-up to plug it in for you and turn it on? Okay? Ojo: How do I do it? What do I do? Bear: First, you grab the mouse. Ojo: (grabs Tutter) Tutter: What?! Hey! Ojo: Got him! Tutter: Why does she have to grab me? Interactive / The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha / What Do You Think? Bear: Ojo and Tutter have just discovered that computers are very interactive. Hey. Interactive. {The word "INTERACTIVE" appears in 11 yellow letters.} Interactive. Wow, that's a big word. In-ter-act-ive. But we interact every day. Mm-hmm. When you say or do something and somebody or something else does something back to you, that is interactive. {An animated ball appears being fetched at with two hands.} {An animated flower appears.} Ojo and Tutter Try Out the Computer / Bear's Riddle Shadow's Story (The word "POT" appears on-screen with 3 yellow letters.) Bear: Thanks! You were a big help. Now we just need to find 3 more things: Dirt, seeds, and water. and I think I know where we can find 'em. Come on. (Bear heads to The Otter Pond, hears laughing.) Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow. Hmm. Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll might appear. Ready? (Started to sing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Looking) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Could Shadow Be? ♪♪ (Stopped sing the trash can the wall) Hmm... Shadow! (Shadow magically appear as trash can the blue wall and laugh) Shadow: Hey there, big old Bear, I'm over here! Bear: Oh! Hello, Shadow. Nice to see you. So, Shadow. Do you happen to have a story tell us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see interactive and listen. Just watch. {glitter shines} :Gus: Hi, I'm Gus your interactive shadow dog! I'm looking for my human friend, Gloria. Where do you think she is? Is she A) at the desert B) in outer space C) at the beach :Gus: You chose "C the beach". (the letter disappears) Look, there's a message in a bottle from Gloria! It says "Dear Gus, I am gone to a city across the ocean. See you there." :Gloria: Gus, you found me! :Gus: Yeah, and a help with my interactive buddy! (chuckles) :Gloria: Do you wanna play fetch? :Gus: You bet! {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. Pip and Pop Try to Be Nice with Bear's Pot Pip: Hello, rock. {camera zoom-in shows a rock and it's silent} Not very satisfying. Is it? Bear Searches More {The word "WATER" appears with an image of water droplets.} Bear Finishes the Riddle / Doc Hogg Comes In Luna Discusses about Interactive and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Wow, we've had a great day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. (turns off the light and enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Great. Doc Hogg was painting his office so he asked if I could keep a bunch of his stuff including his computer. Luna: Oh, a computer. Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Computers can be very interesting and fun. Bear: Yeah, I showed Ojo and Tutter how to use it and then the computer gave us a puzzle to solve. Luna: Oh, and did you figure out the answer? Bear: We all did it together, thanks to all our friends out there. Luna: Well, good job. Computers can be wonderful and interesting things. But you know, Bear, nothing quite matches interacting with the world, who having a conversation with a friend or going for a walk in the woods. Bear: Hmm. You can say that again, Luna. Say, speaking of interaction, would you like to sing a certain Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had fun. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the Way. Be sure to come back and interact with me soon. Bye now. Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts